omega_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
God Vs Alien Vol 1 3
"You destroyed one of us, now we destroy all of you!" -Yioros "What the bloody hell are you on about!?" -Dan Owens Appearing in "The Final Battle" Featured Characters: *Yioros *Dan Owens *Zar-Mon Supporting Characters: *Roger Wails *H.A.L. Villains: *None Locations: *New York City *Oposa Synopsis of "The Final Battle" Yioros and Dan stare each other down, with the silence being broken when Yioros charges towards Dan. The fight begins with Yioros grabbing a large stick, and breaking it in to a point. Dan dodges every move Yioros makes, with it ending in Dan knocking Yioros in front of a moving truck. Dan knows that Yioros survived, and gets ready for Yioros' next attack. Yioros crawls on top of the truck and jumps off of it, landing on Dan. Dan manages to set himself free by knocking Yioros down. The two once again have a one on one fight, this time the fight ends in a train station, where Yioros throws Dan in front of a train before getting on top of the train himself. Dan crawls to the roof, where the two continue their fight, during which Dan is almost kicked off, but manages to get back on top. However, they are both forced to jump off when the train is ready to enter a tunnel. As the train passes, Yioros breaks in to the train and smashes out a window on to the other side, where he kicks Dan in to a tree, which breaks instantly. After this, Yioros picks up Dan and throws him so far he lands back in the city. Dan gets back up, as Yioros runs to his location. Realizing Dan is still alive, Yioros knocks him over before picking up a large rock, ready to kill Dan. However, Dan gets back up, with Yioros dropping the rock. Both of them are extremely exhausted, with Dan asking why Yioros hates him so much. Yioros then reveals that many years ago the Entities left Oposa to visit the main universe. However, while there they where attacked by the Minox, who killed an Entity. After this, the High Master wiped out every Minox that attacked the Entities, and ever since that day the Entities have hated the Minox with a burning passion. After hearing this, Dan reveals Zar-Mon's story, with Yioros claiming Dan is lying. However, Zar-Mon himself speaks with Yioros and tells him that Dan is telling the truth. To prove it further, Yioros speaks with Roger and H.A.L. Realizing the misunderstanding, Yioros appologises, and takes his crystal. However, before going home, Dan and Yioros reveal their names to each other. Roger then claims that Yioros is crazy, with Dan claiming that he's met worse. Back in Oposa, Yioros has teleported right in front of the merchant who sold him the crystal. Yioros gives the crystal back to him and walks away. Trivia *Both Yioros and Dan becoming to exhausted to fight was done on purpose. The writer himself as stated "I think Vs matches should be left open ended, because if you make someone win straight away then nobody's going to care if they fight again". *The issues take place between issue four and five of Bonded and Entities. In issue five of Bonded there is a very short reference to Yioros (though his name isn't used), and in issue five of Entities Yioros' cloths are ripped. *There is a character in the background of the story who is a very fat man who looks about fifty. He is a reference to a cut character named General Samuel "Hurricane" Hill, who was originally meant to be the main villain of the story. Category:Comics